


Feel Like This

by rptlotp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Double Champions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Misgendering, Non-binary character, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon World Tournament, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rptlotp/pseuds/rptlotp
Summary: To Champions Wallace and Steven Stone:We are delighted to inform you of the creation of the Pokémon World Tournament! Located on an island near Unova's Driftveil City, the PWT is a facility where any and all Trainers can compete in a variety of tournaments. These tournaments may include local, regional, and global participants, as Pokémon Trainers from around the world are invited to participate.





	Feel Like This

**Author's Note:**

> I played with canon because I can. So Steven and Wallace are both the Champions of Hoenn. Also, they're married. Because I can.
> 
> Domestic (and very self-indulgent) fluffy times incoming. Honestly this entire thing is self-indulgent.
> 
> title by the song of the same name by darren styles & gammer

The letter had arrived for them one morning in the Champions' chamber.

_To Champions Wallace and Steven Stone:_

_We are delighted to inform you of the creation of the Pokémon World Tournament! Located on an island near Unova's Driftveil City, the PWT is a facility where any and all Trainers can compete in a variety of tournaments. These tournaments may include local, regional, and global participants, as Pokémon Trainers from around the world are invited to participate._

_If you have received this letter, this means you are invited to participate in the Champions tournament. This tournament consists solely of powerful Trainers that have held or currently hold the position of Champion in their respective regions. Champion will battle Champion in order to determine the truly most powerful Trainer of Unova and beyond._

_The PWT will officially open on June 19. Its existence will be permanent, but the Champions tournament will run only for a week, as we recognize and respect the duties of a Champion to their region. Should you choose to participate, accommodation and other needs will be provided._

_We hope to see you there!  
Gym Leader Clay of Driftveil City_

"How interesting," Wallace said as he and Steven read the letter together. "I've never been to Unova before."

"It does sound interesting," Steven agreed. "I wonder who else got an invitation... The Gym Leaders, perhaps?"

"To the Champions tournament?" Wallace smirked. "Not likely."

Steven laughed and smacked him on the arm playfully. "You know what I meant. Although, for the Champions tournament... I can't help but believe you and I will most likely be the only two to represent one region."

Wallace pondered this for a moment before responding. "They said they would also invite past Champions of a region... but you're right. We are no doubt the only pair of current Champions. Hopefully they will find a way to have an even number of participants!"

Many years ago, Steven and Wallace had done the unthinkable by becoming dual champions of Hoenn. It had been frowned upon at first, even in other regions, but people had come to accept it. League challengers would either pick one of the two to face or simply do a Double Battle. It wasn't every day they got a challenger—truth be told, Wallace found that being a Champion on the job involved much more sitting around in boredom than a Gym Leader. However... there were always ways they kept entertained, he supposed. Drake, the final Elite Four member, always gave a heads-up warning around five minutes prior to a challenger entering the chamber. This allowed enough time to prepare themselves and to look presentable. 

Sometimes a rash challenger stormed in demanding to battle Steven—Wallace hardly got challengers of his own—, but for the most part, people seemed to be content with Double Battles. Because of this, the two had learned how to tune in to each other, and Wallace felt that he knew Steven's battle style like the back of his very fabulous hand. 

"You don't suppose we will have to battle each other...?" Steven mused.

Before Wallace could answer, his PokéNav went off. Glancing at it briefly, he stated, "It's Winona." Steven nodded, and Wallace picked up. "Hello?"

"Wallace?"

"Steven and I," he confirmed.

"Wonderful," the voice crackled. Gah. Damn his outdated technology. Wallace had been wanting to get a new PokéNav Plus for a while now - perhaps he could ask Steven's father next time?

"Did either of you get a letter from Unova?" Winona continued. "Something about a world tournament?"

Steven, who had moved closer in order to hear what Winona was saying, joined the conversation. "No, we didn't." Wallace looked at him strangely, about to protest, but Steven put a finger to his lips in a quieting motion. Wallace frowned, but stayed silent.

"Huh." Winona seemed stumped. "That's strange. All of us Gym Leaders were invited. I had thought Wallace at least would get one as a former Gym Leader, if not the both of you for being Champions."

"No, I didn't receive anything about Gym Leaders," Wallace said, which was technically not lying. The letter had invited them to the Champions tournament, after all. He still wasn't sure why Steven had decided to lie in the first place, but he was certain it would crash in burn within a few minutes. Steven was quite a terrible liar. 

"So what is the PWT about?" Steven suggested, trying and failing—in Wallace's eyes—to sound casual.

"Well, it seems like it's a new facility where Trainers can—hey, if you didn't get an invitation, how did you know it was called the PWT?" 

Steven flushed. "I- uh..." he faltered. Wallace huffed in resignment, but with no real malice. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Steven's forehead before wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Aha!" The voice said triumphantly. "So you _did_ receive something! You little devils. What did the letter say?"

"We are invited to participate in a Champions tournament," Wallace responded. "I imagine Gym Leaders must have a tournament as well?"

Static crackled again. "Yes," Winona said. "It should be interesting. Apologies, but I have to go. We can get together later and discuss transportation if you decide that you're going."

"Goodbye," Wallace and Steven echoed, one a bit quieter than the other. Click.

Suddenly finding himself very amused, Wallace drew himself up to face his husband, slightly dislodging the arm around Steven's waist. He moved it back to its position immediately. "What was all that about, love?"

Steven let out a small breath, moving to wrap his own arms around Wallace. "I thought it would be amusing..."

"You aren't a very good liar," Wallace chuckled. And Winona is clever. It would never have worked." 

"I suppose you're right," Steven sighed melodramatically. He absently drew one finger up Wallace's side, just the way he liked it. "What are the odds of us getting a challenger today?"

"Slim to none, according to Glacia."

"Good."

Their lips collided, joining together the unflinching steel and the sparkling blue sea.

\---

It turned out that all nine Gym Leaders had been invited to the PWT but not any Elite Four members, which Wallace thought was strange. Perhaps they wanted Trainers to still have a chance to challenge the League? But then again, he and Steven were going, so that seemed a bit contradictory. Oh well. 

Unova also turned out to be much too far away to travel by sea, so they were currently on a Latias Airlines plane to the island. The flight was quite turbulent, and Wallace was not the biggest fan of heights in the first place. He glanced at Steven, who was quietly dozing on Wallace's shoulder, then looked outside. One perk of flying, Wallace supposed, was that he got to see the ocean from a different angle. The sunlight struck the sea perfectly, creating glittering illusions of grandeur. How beautiful...

The intercom crackled suddenly, jolting Wallace out of his trance. "Hiya! I'm Skyla, your pilot today. Just letting everyone know that we will be landing at the PWT in just under ten minutes! Hold on tight!" The voice giggled, then clicked off.

Wallace sighed, then decided that it would be a good time to wake Steven up. "Steven, dear?" he nudged tentatively. "We have almost arrived in Unova."

Steven blinked awake slowly. "Ah..." 

"Did you have a good rest?" Wallace smiled. "Our earlier activities were quite draining, I do admit."

"Perfect as an emerald." Steven sat up straight in his seat, seemingly refreshed. "I must say that I am looking forward to seeing all the other Champions again."

Wallace hummed in agreement. Though he hadn't met all of them—apparently Alola's new Champion was quite a force to be reckoned with—, he was quite keen on catching up with his and Steven's mutual friend Cynthia. He had met her several times on their trips to Sinnoh and found that she was quite enjoyable to be around. 

The airplane landed with a jolt, and Wallace cringed as it made loud grating noises on the runway. This was _definitely_ not his preferred method of transportation. Once the plane came to a halt, the pilot cheerfully announced the local time as 12:47 in the afternoon. 

"And don't forget, the PWT starts tomorrow!" Skyla added, then giggled. "I bet I'll be battling some of you! How exciting. Alright, well, time to get off!"

The first things Wallace noticed as he stepped onto Unovan soil were the lights. Oh dear, artificial lights everywhere. Embedded in the walkways, atop the banners, on the sides of distant buildings... If its purpose was to attract attention, it certainly did its job, Wallace supposed. 

Interestingly, the first person to greet him and Steven was not even from Unova. Instead, Wallace found himself face-to-face with the Champion of Kalos.

"Steven!" Diantha greeted. "How nice to see you again."

Right - they had met before. A few years ago, Steven had gotten called into Kalos to aid with some sort of crisis involving Legendary Pokémon. Wallace had decided to stay back and tend to the League, but Steven had told him all about it once he got back. After a few rounds of "I-missed-you-so-much" lovemaking, of course.

"Diantha," Steven replied warmly. "Good to see you. This," he gestured to Wallace, "is my spouse and co-Champion Wallace."

Wallace extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you," he said, and Diantha shook his hand gently. She had a light but firm grasp, and she exuded elegance, something which Wallace appreciated. 

"I've heard many great things about you," gushed Diantha. "But never mind that—the other Champions are waiting! I was actually sent to come and get you two."

Wallace watched as the Gym Leaders flocked off in the distance, presumably to the hotel. Diantha, seemingly following his line of eyesight, said, "Oh, you'll all get a chance to relax soon enough. We're just out having lunch right now."

He nodded, a bit lost in thought, and Steven did the same.

"Well... who are we to keep you waiting?" Steven smiled and took Wallace's hand in his. "Lead the way."

\---

Three hours later, Wallace collapsed on the bed in their hotel room, exhausted. 

"I thought they would never stop talking..." he groaned.

Steven shrugged. "It isn't every day us Champions are together like this. Hopefully things will calm down later..."

Wallace hummed in agreement, half dangling off the side of the bed. Diantha and the new Alolan Champion had seemed nice enough, and it was great to see Cynthia again, but Lance and Iris next to each other had been absolutely intolerable. At one point, they had gotten into an argument over movesets and held items on Dragonite, which Wallace personally couldn't care less about. Why choose Dragonite over something more graceful like a Kingdra?

"Get over here," Wallace mumbled over his shoulder. Steven chuckled lightly in response and clambered onto the bed next to him. He then moved to press a kiss to his spouse's lips. Neither was energized enough to take things further, so they simply embraced for a short while, exchanging small kisses and touches. 

"What Pokémon do you think you will use in the tournament tomorrow?" Wallace asked as he and Steven separated. 

"I'm not sure yet," came the reply. "I was thinking of leading with Metagross, but I'll have to think about it again later..."

Humming in acknowledgement, Wallace brushed a bit of hair out of Steven's face. "I was thinking Milotic, Whiscash, and Ludicolo for the perfect balance."

Steven nodded knowingly. "That sounds good. Though we'll be able to change it up between days, I assume."

That was correct, he supposed. The tournament would run for seven days, once a day. There were also a variety of different battle styles possible, including the Unovan-popular Triple and Rotation battles. With that in mind, Wallace would most likely get to showcase all of his Pokémon at some point. That was good... All of them deserved the spotlight. Mulling over these thoughts, he drifted into a light sleep. 

\---

"I do not believe Rotation Battles are my forte," Wallace commented to Steven as they settled down after a long day.

It was the sixth day of the Pokémon World Tournament. Despite Wallace and Steven both winning the Champions tournament once each, they had yet to face off with each other. This day had been Rotation Battles for the second time, and Wallace had went down in the first round again, losing to Iris. 

"No, me neither..." Steven mused. "It's no wonder the native Unovans are adept at it. They did create it, after all." 

Wallace agreed. Tomorrow, the final day of the Champions tournament, would be Single Battles again. He hoped he would have more success there. His team was already planned out, and Steven's was as well. If all went to plan, perhaps he would win...

"Cynthia has invited us down for some drinks," Steven said suddenly. "As a sort of toast to tomorrow. Would you like to go?"

Wallace blinked, the beginnings of a smile forming on his face. "Are you sure you aren't just itching to forget your devastating loss to a child?" But his expression gave away his agreeability to the idea. 

Steven laughed good-heartedly. "Why not. Let's go."

\---

"It seems like it's down to us two, my dear," Wallace said breezily.

Steven chuckled, methodically tossing his Poké Ball into the air. "This will be our first battle in quite a while... I hope you aren't planning to go easy on me."

Wallace gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his heart. "I would never." Because, of course, he knew his husband well. As much as Steven disliked losing, he hated it more when he felt that the other person had let him win. 

Steven then leaned in and whispered in Wallace's ear, "If I win, you must come with me to Driftveil City. I've heard you can mine emeralds there..."

"Still as demanding as ever," he teased. "But I'll do it."

"Excellent." Steven smiled, and Wallace returned it. They shared a quick peck on the lips for good luck before walking to opposite sides of the arena. 

"Metagross!"

"Milotic!"

The battle started off intensely, which was everything Wallace expected it to be. They truly were evenly matched—trading blow for blow but neither cracking. Hydro Pump was deflected by Psychic, and Zen Headbutt was tanked before a Recover. One of them would have to truly shake something up in order to get ahead.

"Milotic, return!"

"Come back, Metagross!"

In an instant, both Pokémon disappeared from the field. So it seems they had both had the same idea. Slightly stupefied, Wallace looked across the arena to see Steven wearing a matching expression. Then as the two locked eyes, Steven smirked. "Who will it be next?" 

Wallace raised an eyebrow, choosing not to respond. He clutched the Poké Ball in his dominant hand, sending out his Ludicolo...

...and was met with Steven's Aggron. Alright. This was winnable. He started off with a quick Rain Dance to ensure top speed and form. Ludicolo danced happily in the downpour, while Aggron appeared peeved. 

"Ludicolo, dear," Wallace called out. "Use Focus Blast!" 

"Dodge!"

The Focus Blast sailed right past where Aggron had been standing, hitting absolutely nothing. Wallace gritted his teeth. How annoying. 

"Retaliate with Earthquake!" Steven shouted. Aggron roared, slamming down into the floor of the arena. Ludicolo held its ground to the best of its ability as the ground shook violently, bits of the floor flying about. He was lucky it wasn't very effective, Wallace mused. Plus, Ludicolo's Rain Dish would help heal some health back. 

Wallace brushed a bit of hair out of his face. "Take advantage of the rain," he said. "Use Surf!"

Ludicolo, rejuvenated from the downpour, began preparing its attack. The arena became drenched in water as the Surf surrounded its target. A direct hit. It wouldn't knock Aggron out, due to its Sturdy ability, but it was definitely something. And true to his word, Aggron reemerged from the water, soaking wet but fighting on.

"Hang in there, Aggron!" Steven called. "Iron Tail!"

Aggron roared and raised its glowing tail. It stomped forward, heading towards Ludicolo menacingly. Despite being a few feet shorter, the water Pokémon stood its ground.

Wallace had a plan for Steven's Aggron, however. "Let it come closer and use Giga Drain!"

Aggron raised its tail in preparation to swing, but Ludicolo was faster. One quick move, and Aggron collapsed on the arena floor, the rain still pouring.

"Return," Steven called, holding out his Poké Ball. "Aggron, you did well. Now it's time for Skarmory!"

Skarmory appeared with a cry, its wings flapping. With its dual Steel- and Flying-typing, Ludicolo was at a disadvantage. But no matter.

"Ludicolo, Scald!" Wallace commanded, pointing at the flying Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace!"

Soaring past the stream of water, Skarmory struck Ludicolo with its wings before it could react. Aerial Ace never missed. Unfortunately.

Wallace knew quite well that with his type disadvantage, his Ludicolo would not be able to do much. However, it did manage to get off another Rain Dance before fainting to a Flying attack. He recalled his Pokémon with a soft smile before again sending out Milotic.

"Skarmory, use Toxic!" Steven commanded.

Skarmory flew up and attacked with a screech, badly poisoning Milotic. Damn it. Wallace was running Recover, not Rest, and Steven knew it. From across the arena, he caught Steven's eye, who smirked. But two could play at that game. His Milotic's ability was Marvel Scale, meaning its physical defense was higher when afflicted with a status condition. Wallace also knew that Skarmory had only physical moves. He would be able to take it down.

"Ice Beam!"

"Hang on and use Spikes!"

Spikes soared onto the battlefield, and for the second time in one battle, Wallace cursed the Sturdy ability. Another Ice Beam was sufficient to knock Skarmory out, but Milotic was losing more and more health by the turn due to poison. Recover would eventually not be enough.

Steven was now down to his last Pokémon. The odds looked pretty even, and anything could happen from then on out. Metagross materialized with a loud crash, and Milotic raised its head defiantly. However, it soon succumbed to the poison, and only Wallace's Whiscash remained.

"You did wonderfully," Wallace murmured to his first Pokémon. "Return and rest."

He threw Whiscash's Poké Ball into the arena confidently. A few Earthquakes would finish off Metagross, as they had in the past by himself and challengers alike.

Whiscash cried out, preparing for an Earthquake, but Steven's voice rang out first.

"Magnet Rise!"

What?

Wallace watched helplessly as Metagross began levitating above the ground, unaffected by the tremors. But... since when did Steven's Metagross know _Magnet Rise_?

"Do you like it?" Steven grinned from afar. "I took a chance and taught it before we left. I had hoped it would come in handy..."

Oh. Oh, wow. "You little devil," Wallace breathed in realization, to which Steven simply laughed. "I should have known you were planning something..."

"It looks like I hid it well, then. Now, Metagross, use Zen Headbutt!"

Whiscash did not end up moving quickly enough to dodge, so Metagross came crashing into it. That was not good. Wallace gritted his teeth at the sight of his Pokémon's slight injuries.

"Retaliate with Surf!" he called out.

Strong, but not good enough. Metagross emerged from the water, albeit a bit weakened but still fighting. Without a reliable super-effective move, it would remain standing for a while. Or floating, rather. The rain had also stopped just then.

"This is it, Metagross! Finish this with Giga Impact!"

"Fend it off with Waterfall!"

The two Pokémon collided in a spray of loose rocks and water. A dust cloud rose up, briefly obscuring the action. Wallace could just make out the silhouettes of both Pokémon, one on land and one floating, before the one closest to him collapsed. The dust settled, revealing a victorious Metagross and his fainted Whiscash. 

"And the winner is... Steven!"

Wallace breathed out, shoulders sagging. So that was it. He returned his Whiscash, pressing his lips gently to its Poké Ball, and walked up to Steven, a smile growing on his face with each step.

Steven's face was alight with radiance and a tinge of surprise, as if he were surprised his strategy had worked. Grinning widely, he and Wallace embraced.

"You bested me," Wallace murmured. He was in no way upset with the results of the match—in fact, he was proud of his husband. Steven had won fair and square, catching him off guard with that Magnet Rise combination. Plus, Wallace always loved seeing Steven happy. 

"It seems I have," Steven replied, eyes twinkling like gemstones. Oh, how a good battle could liven up even the dampest of spirits. Gazing down at his joyous husband, Wallace pulled him in closer, reveling in shared contentment for one another.

"And that concludes the final round of the Champions tournament! This fierce and entertaining battle between the two men from..."

Wallace recoiled. He looked away from Steven, huffing in disapproval and stomach sinking uneasily. Any excitement he had previously had was gone. "It seems not even here can someone get it right."

"We'll talk to them about it." Apologetic, Steven gently pressed his lips to Wallace's in comfort. "Let them know what you prefer. But right now, I believe we have some plans to make..."


End file.
